


穿到abo世界发现搭档是o怎么办？

by satoshionly



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18116045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satoshionly/pseuds/satoshionly





	穿到abo世界发现搭档是o怎么办？

王九龙一晃神之后发现自己正骑在自家角儿身上，屁股下这人还在做无谓的挣扎，两小腿一蹬一蹬的。一手按住底下人掠过头顶的两只手，然后他下意识地撩起张九龄的头发，轻轻地吻下去。

这场是礼仪漫谈啊。

抬起脚踹过去，王九龙回到桌子里面，对着台下观众说一句，“哟，巧克力味的。”

 

……

？？？

桥豆麻袋，等一下？

这味道？

真是巧克力味的？

这谁到演出会场现煮巧克力了？有没有考虑台上演员都还饿着呢？！

 

但是作为捧哏的第一点——风雨不动安如山，稳！

于是王九龙强行忽略了自家逗哏甩过来的眼刀子。

王九龙，你是一个优秀的捧哏演员，你要稳住，你一定要稳住。

一句“去你的吧”出来，两人退场。就趁这点时间，张九龄凑过来，压低嗓子挤出一句，“你给我憋着点。”

啥？？

憋着啥？？

王九龙此时此刻可以特约出境一打白人问号的表情包，张张传神、处处把握到位。

返场他两还是聊些翻新的老段子，今个儿讲的是两人减肥的事，当然包袱里也还是没摆脱磕药的梗。

然后王九龙瞅着观众席下边有人摸出针管往自己手臂上戳……摸出针管……往自己手臂上……戳？？

他心头一惊，弄啥呢？现在的观众胆儿都这么大了吗？聚众吸|毒的？他该不该等会儿报个警啥的，可要是之后一审问二回答说是在聚众搞护士paly咋办？

？？？不管怎么想都很奇怪吧！

 

王九龙就是这么东想西想，放空着被他角儿拉进后台换衣间的。

他回过神来的时候，张九龄正一只手解开大褂扣子，另一只手粗鲁地撇开后脑勺的头发，把那小麦色赤|裸的后颈肌肤径直递到自己眼皮子底下。

“快咬，别磨蹭！”他搭档声音里透出点难捺的焦急，是那种状似撒泼、又多一分撒娇的口气，挠的王九龙心里痒痒的。

“等一下，这也太社情了……哦不不不，不是，老大，你没疯吧。”王九龙话一出口就知道糟了，也怪自己被眼前的情景勾的脑子里全成浆糊了。

张九龄转身瞪王九龙一眼，偏偏双颊潮|红，端一副含羞带怯的样子，“白儿子你欠收拾了嘛？别以为长得高还是个Alpha,我就真打不过你了……我之前那都是做长辈的让着你，懂吗？”

得，没疯，还是熟悉的味道。“啥alpha？老大你咋在这拽洋文呢？”

“王九龙你别在这给我搞事情，你又跟之前一样想看我在这里发情嘛？！快咬一口！”张九龄气不打一出来，抄起桌上放着的扇子一把敲王九龙头上，“闻不到这味儿嘛？”

这味儿？艹！巧克力味！我说谁巧克力罐打翻了呢？

不对，发情，我的妈，这什么虎狼之词？

张九龄这会儿被快要来的发情感折磨的头昏脑热，他干脆强行把王九龙拉过来，却也还记得撩起头发，攥着这人的手摸他自己的腺体，“日，咬这儿！”声音却在腺体被碰到时平白软了三分。“你要在逼逼……”

王九龙倒是被这话里潜藏的威胁感给搞得打了一个激灵。行，不就是咬一口嘛，指不定是老大突然欠咬了？？他凑近张九龄的后颈，那块小麦色的肌肤好像散发着诱人的气息，伸出舌头舔了一口。

“你……舔……你……”张九龄的声音硬生生拐个弯变成种情|热难耐的哭腔语调，黝黑的耳朵也透着情|欲的粉红。

话音未落，王九龙张口一咬。

“——”张九龄身体软在王九龙怀里，呼吸急喘，空气里隐约散着巧克力牛奶的味道。

王九龙搂着这站不稳的人，他长得高，抱着比自己矮一头的张九龄也十分顺手。甚至还有空腹诽一句，你说好好一正经换衣间搞得跟G那啥V现场一样。

“王九龙你这小子长本事了？当众发情是吧？”张九龄身体里好不容易有点力气，还没挣脱他搭档怀抱就开始怼人，当然前提是忽略他眼角那泪渗的嫣红。

“老大，咱……咱能别说这虎狼之词吗？”王九龙乍一听这“发情”，老还是有点不好意思。

张九龄再瞪他一眼，“你这儿给我装纯是吧，谁昨晚硬要把我从浴室艹|到沙发的？台上讲着相声都不收敛下你那信息素？还真想搞大褂play啊？”

惹，信息量太大，王九龙那脑袋一时间还没反应过来，“就……”他咽了一下唾沫，“老大啊，我真听不懂你在讲什么……你说……”

然后他死在他师哥瞪大眼睛带着疑惑望过来的可爱暴击里，王九龙，卒。

呸，然后他王九龙继续说，“就，我怀疑……我是不是穿越了……”

 

他两迅速交换了一下身份讯息。

“靠，真是穿过来的，你那边居然只有两个性别，太可怜了。”

王九龙弱弱申辩，“就……其实我觉得两个性别也挺好的……”

“啧，居然连发情期都没有，生活得少多少趣味啊。”

“不……没有发情期也挺好的……”王九龙委屈.JPG

“你有啥问题想问我这边的吗？”

“……就我想知道这巧克力牛奶味是因为你变异了吗？”

“啪”一扇子砸王九龙头上，“傻，你刚标记我了啊，信息素味道融合了！变异，还变形金刚呢。”

王九龙白人问号.JPG

“你刚咬的那地方是腺体，可以暂时抑制发情，我今天忘带抑制剂了，没法注射，所以靠你这只人型抑制剂，懂了吗？”

“注射？所以刚台下观众不是在搞什么违法乱纪的活动？”

张九龄着实被这傻白甜的问话给逗笑了，“你这乱想什么呢，别人那是被你信息素激了一下。”

“还好，还好，幸好稳住了没出乌龙。”

“得，那你给我说，你和你那边张九龄到什么进度了？”张九龄半靠坐在桌子上，颇显高冷地抬抬下巴。

“啥？”王九龙疑惑.JPG

“牵手、接吻还是做爱？”张九龄流露出关爱弱智儿童的眼神，一字一句地问道。

“不……”王九龙震惊.JPG“我们就搭档啊……”

“……”张九龄欲言又止 ×1，“你……”张九龄欲言又止 ×2。

王九龙这时候终于意识到事情的严重性了，“等一下，老大，这边不会……该做的都做了吧。”

“不该做的也做了，一A一O盖着被子纯聊天呢？这不扯淡嘛。”

“……”王九龙觉得这时天上该掉下两快板，然后他就开始打“王九龙，完了！”“王九龙，完了！”

张九龄顿了一顿，像是端详了什么一样，抛下一炸弹，“就、我也没想到会出现这种魔幻主义的事……但是我要给你说，大楠啊，我发情期要到了。”接着他又补充了一句，“真发情期的那种，而且你……嗯之前那个你成结过，所以是抑制剂搞不定的那种。”

轰隆——王九龙脑子被炸的啥也不剩，干脆只循环起一句话——“王九龙，完了！”

 

“咚咚咚”门外响起敲门声，再传来张九南那辨识度极高的嗓门，“你们俩好了吗？别在那摸摸索索了啊！”

“来了来了，别催！”张九龄从桌子上下来，跑去开门。

张九南进来二话不说先深吸一口气，瞬间露出不怀好意的笑容，“哟，小两口又玩换衣室play啊？这一次两次的得给点清洗费啊。”然后瞅见呆在原地的王九龙，问张九龄，“他这咋回事啊？”

“正接收新世界观呢，别打扰他啊。”推着张九南就出去了。

留下王九龙在里头继续循环——“王九龙，完了！”

 

接下来的几天时间对王九龙来说都是煎熬，他不时就往小黑小子那里看，这结实的身材、黝黑的肤色哪像个Omega啊？他以前那世界的小姑娘不都是在微博底下嚎“9088好A一男的”吗？？

他觉得自己的发际线生生被愁得又上去了几毫米。

妈耶，王九龙好惨一男的。

当然这一切张九龄都看在眼里，但是他贼刚，对此不闻不问，毕竟，不管接不接受，要知道，最后结果都一样。

然后某天张九龄就敲开王九龙的门，“差不多这几天，大楠你做好心理准备了吗？”

王九龙被问得想哭，“我觉得还不行……”

“别慌，你拿出点Alpha的勇气来。其实不用怕，信息素就跟酒精一样，你到时候一上头全凭本能行动。”

“这样……的吗？”

“差不多吧，我感觉，”张九龄抬眼望着他，上目线水润润的，“你指不定挺禽兽的。”

一击致命。

 

有些事情躲是躲不过去的，比如发情期。

王九龙在台上的时候就感觉身边这人呼吸不稳，散发出的巧克力味也越发浓郁，他借着错身的机会赶快说了一句，“你回后台捅只抑制剂，这边我顶一会儿。”

“我今儿抑制剂量早超标了，没用。咱时间撑够了吗？”张九龄现在也确实难受，得亏还是上台前临时标记了一下，不然这一场怎么也坚持不下来。

“一分钟。”后台那边正好出来人提醒了时间。

……

“去你的吧。”

鞠躬下场。

 

王九龙半扶着张九龄来到熟悉的换衣间，没想到之前打趣的GV成了真，人生的际遇真是一大盆狗血在漫天飞。

张九龄整个人都泛起潮红，狗狗眼湿漉漉的，嘴唇微张，呼吸间全是欲望的味道。

那股子信息素的巧克力味直顺着鼻腔进去，干草燎原一样烧的人神志不清。

他真真切切地感受到了信息素和荷尔蒙共同作用下的魔力。

大褂的扣子单手就可以解开，王九龙这会儿觉察出自己解扣子的天赋来，他也不全解开，单单只松开一两颗。张九龄脖子上那金链耷拉下来，带着撩人的体温。

亲吻喉结变得顺理成章，手指有一搭没一搭地在腺体边蹭着，白皙的指腹与小麦色的肌肤对比出某种色情的滋味。

“靠，王九龙，你放开那儿……”软上几分的话语总是没有说服力。

王九龙凑到这人耳边，轻笑着说“不”，吻顺着大金链子舔舐到腺体那，牙齿在那半咬不咬的磨蹭，他可以感受到身下这人因自己动作而止不住的微颤。

“你到时候拿出点你之前怂成那样的感觉来啊！”张九龄委实觉得自己被骗了，亏他还真情实感地为白儿子担心了一下，都是白费力气！

“老大，你知道你现在啥样吗？”

张九龄再黑的脸也挡不住现在这由内而外漾起的情潮，尤其眼角含着水光，唇瓣被吸吮得泛着血色。大褂的扣子被解开一半，锁骨和大半个肩膀暴露在空气里，欠咬。

“这让我想起礼仪漫谈里你被我压在下面的感觉。”王九龙埋下头亲吻锁骨，再一点点挪到乳尖上，舌头的玩弄加上唇瓣的摩擦，轻咬与拉扯让乳首因充血而红肿。“超色情的感觉。”

妈的，张九龄心想，礼仪漫谈是时候封箱了，这他妈都什么禽兽吐出来的虎狼之词。

“王……九龙你……”沙哑的声线着实勾人，“你……你给我……做个人！”一句话甚至都被折腾得说不完整。

“老大，别撒娇，你说你怎么这么可爱呢。”王九龙笑着然后强硬的封住张九龄的唇，舌尖滑入缠绕，黏腻在一起，滑过上颚和齿龈，重舔重压，感受他家逗哏喘不过气后强忍着的泣音。

发情期总是折磨人的，来自自己Alpha信息素的强大威力让张九龄整个人软得不成样子，小穴也不自觉地开始张合。这人浑身都软，光剩嘴硬了。

“水裤都被你打湿了诶。”王九龙往下伸去，摸到一手黏腻，“老大你想象下你的样子。”他扒拉下那条裤子，解放出张九龄的双腿，然后隔着内裤按揉那半硬的性器，指腹薄茧混着布料一起摩擦带来成倍的爽感。

张九龄觉得现在真缺一把扇子“啪”一下打这人头上，这发现新大陆的语气，不就来个发情期，飘得不知道谁是他爸爸了！

“王九龙……呜……”你别忘了谁是你爸爸。话还没说完就被迫半途转调成呜咽的哭腔。

王九龙俯下身含住那人翘起，在灼热处舔弄与打转，吮吸铃口，“你喊我名字真好听。”

你个变态！

充斥着满溢快感的喘息声回荡在狭窄的换衣间里，情欲与性爱的气味飘散开来。

“老大~我想进去。”Omega的身体让手指进入后穴变得分外容易，湿热的内壁粘附着手指，像是在吮吸又或是期待着什么。

妈的，王九龙这人还好意思撒娇，大褂还挂在身上都没脱完就想上三垒，好一变态禽兽！

但这人现在也不是真心等回答，就掰开大腿插入，温热的肉壁完美地容纳下王九龙的性器，Alpha的本能让他无师自通了些什么，比如对Omega强烈的占有欲与想要疯狂折腾人的兽欲。

而随着的是张九龄被这一突然进入给激出眼角的泪花来，他拉下王九龙手臂恶狠狠咬了一口，“你真以为Omega就他妈不需要扩张了啊！真一个愣头青！”但同时，Omega的后穴传来一阵阵瘙痒的空虚感，他晃晃腰，“你倒是动呀。”

这三分娇的语气谁顶得住啊！

两人大腿一黑一白，视觉上的强烈刺激带来想要抽干的内心欲望，王九龙觉着之前他师哥的预言真没毛病，他现在就想无比禽兽地将这人干到哭来只能大口大口喘气，哭来只能用含泪的狗狗眼望着自己连说话都断断续续。

一下下稍显蛮横的抽插，温热的肠壁锁着自己横冲直撞的性器，王九龙掐着他角儿锻炼来的窄腰，在温柔乡里撒野，AO的契合交融着信息素，泥泞又粘连。

巧克力味和牛奶味拌在一起，香甜而富于情色。

“这儿——是生殖腔吗？”硬物在几次横冲直撞后摸索到那柔弱又敏感的地方，张九龄牙齿咬住下唇也憋不住这一下刺激来的呻吟声，然后他气得又咬了一口王九龙。

这他妈是没经验？！哄三岁小孩呢？

这他妈给我扯没准备好！还要准备成啥样？

但张九龄被连串的插干弄得没脾气，半喘的泣音猫儿似的响起，“你……你自己看着办！”

怎么办？不成结还算人吗？？

王九龙存着坏心先在那附近打转，每一蹭过就勾得张九龄后穴一缩，捅开生殖腔的时候身下这人明显吃痛，紧紧抓着自己的手又用力了半分。那地方更窄更紧却也拔高了快感，热流涌出去混着被释放的信息素， 在那里头强势宣告标记成结。

“老大，你爽吗？……我听说Omega会怀宝宝，这真的吗？”张九龄半晕过去之前听到这禽兽臭不要脸地还问了一句，要是要他回答，他估计要套用恋爱那些事里的一包袱——我爽你奶奶个孙子。当然这句话背后的意思还是，他爽了。不过庆幸后半截他没听到，不然张九龄还得再气醒过来。

 

暂时略过不谈被强行关在门外的张九南、樊霄堂等人最后穿着大褂出门被人围观；也不提张九南之后吵着要王九龙付三倍清洁费的事。

就说张九龄发情期快结束的时候，王九龙又莫名其妙地穿回去了。

那天他睁眼第一件事，亲一口睡在他旁边的小黑小子。

然后被一拳掀翻。

王九龙委屈，王九龙想哭，王九龙又做错了什么。

“卧槽，大楠你这几天一直都抽风，今天终于彻底傻了啊，我是你爸爸啊，还记得我吗？含辛茹苦砸锅卖铁把你养大的老父亲啊。”

“去你的——我这不是在解决——”你的发情期……？？？？等等，咋回事，没巧克力味了？

“解决啥？你正常了？”

王九龙连忙凑到张九龄身上去闻味道，真没了？？回来了？

张九龄一脸习以为常并表示不想说话，“得，还没好，还闻我身上巧克力味呢？不能因为我长得黑你就觉得我是块大黑巧吧，这不欺负人嘛。”

“靠，我之前干啥了？生病了？”

“白儿子你咋还染上失忆的毛病了，你之前不是硬说我身上是巧克力味的，还拉着我闻你身上的牛奶味，你又不是旺仔牛奶成精，在这折腾啥呢？”

“……”

“然后还硬要扯着张九南喊别人去闻樊霄堂的味道……头九和搭档都闻遍了……”张九龄掰着指头在那儿数数。

“靠……”

“哦，郭麒麟和师傅他老人家你也敢去闻，白儿子你不知道你真的好刚的。”

“……”王九龙想静静，想在床上裹起被子思考人生，“等等，那我为啥和你睡一张床上？”

“你哭着说，没有我你睡不着，你说你多大的人了还要爸爸陪。”当然是张九龄夸张化表达，但谁让王九龙什么也不知道。  
王九龙脑子里开始循环快板了——“王九龙，完了！”“王九龙，完了！”他引以为傲的形象彻底没有了。

 

悄悄说，那边Alpha王九龙回去后正抱着Omega张九龄的大腿哭诉，“只有两个性别的世界真是太可怕了！老大我终于见到你了呜呜呜！”

总结:王九龙好惨一男的。


End file.
